Harry Potter et la pierre magique
by bouboule26
Summary: résumé de l'histoire: cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard. Il découvre le secret d'un pierre magique qui permet de remonter de temps. résumé du chapitre 5: rentrée à Poudlard. Il y a une nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal très ina
1. les lettres

Harry Potter et la pierre magique  
  
Note de l'auteure : c'est ma toute première fanfic, alors je vous invite à faire des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer.  
  
Chapitre 1 : les lettres  
  
11 :55. Harry était étendu sur son lit. Dans cinq minutes, il allait avoir 15 ans. Cependant, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Comme d'habitude, son anniversaire ne représentait pas grand chose pour lui. Bien sûr, il attendait les cartes d'anniversaire de ses amis, mais il ventait si fort depuis une semaine que tous les hiboux étaient considérablement retardés. Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis depuis le début des vacances. Il se doutait qu'Hermione devait être allée rendre visite à Viktor Krum en Bulgarie, mais il se demandait pourquoi Ron, Hagrid et Sirius ne lui avaient pas écrit. Il aurait beaucoup aimé avoir de leur nouvelle, puisque lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, il était complètement coupé du monde de la sorcellerie. De plus, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses amis en raison du retour de Voldemort et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé depuis le début des vacances.  
  
Pour se changer les idées, Harry décida de faire ses devoirs de vacances. En effet, le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné un énorme devoir afin que les élèves se préparent aux BUSE qu'ils devaient passer cette année. Harry essaya de se concentrer pendant une demi-heure, mais il s'inquiétait trop pour Ron et Hermione et il renonça à travailler. Il rangea donc ses livres - qu'il avait sortis pour rien - et alla se coucher. Il passa plusieurs heures étendu à ne rien faire, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir. Il pensait encore à Ron et à Hermione. Finalement, il se redressa pour regarder l'heure sur sa nouvelle montre qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Il était 1 :30. Harry prit alors conscience qu'il avait maintenant 15 ans. Cette pensée ne le rendit pas plus joyeux, mais elle chassa les autres de son esprit et il se recoucha plus tranquille.  
  
TAP! TAP! TAP!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il saisit sa baguette magique qu'il gardait sous son oreiller depuis le début des vacances, de peur que Voldemort l'attaque et se tourna vers la fenêtre, d'où venait le bruit. Il fut alors rassuré, car ce qu'il vit n'était pas Voldemort, mais plutôt quatre hiboux, dont deux qu'il connaissait.  
  
Hedwige, Coquecigrue et deux autres hiboux pénétrèrent dans la pièce, portant chacun une lettre et un paquet.  
  
Le moral d'Harry remonta instantanément, non pas parce qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, mais parce qu'il allait enfin avoir des nouvelles de ses amis. Il décida d'ouvrir la lettre de Ron en premier. Il déchira l'enveloppe et saisi un parchemin jauni qu'il commença aussitôt à lire :  
  
Salut Harry, Joyeux anniversaire! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire plus tôt, mais Coquecigrue était malade et, depuis le retour de Tu-sais-qui, papa et Percy avaient toujours besoin d'utiliser Errol et Hermès. En effet, tous les sorciers sont paniqués et le ministère doit tenter de les rassurer si on ne veut pas que tout le monde devienne fou. Maman ne nous permet pas de sortir de la maison et Fred et Georges font vraiment beaucoup de bruit, alors tu peux imaginer que ce n'est pas de tout repos. J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer : Dumbledore t'autorise à venir chez nous dès la semaine prochaine. J'espère que les Dursley vont t'autoriser à venir parce que je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer! Finalement, j'ai une question à te poser : est-ce que tu sais si Hermione est allée visiter Krum en Bulgarie? Elle ne m'a pas écrit depuis le début des vacances, et toi? Bon maman m'appelle, alors bye bye,  
  
Ron p.s. j'espère que tu vas aimer mon cadeau. C'est Fred et Georges qui l'ont fabriqué puisque je n'ai pas pu sortir pour aller t'en acheter un.  
  
Harry posa la lettre sur sa table de nuit et tenta de saisir le petit paquet que Coquecigrue tenait, mais le hibou se mit à voleter dans tous les sens, très excité à l'idée d'avoir accompli sa mission. Au bout de quelque minutes de combat, Harry parvint à saisir Coq par une patte et à détacher le cadeau qui y était accroché. Il déchira l'emballage multicolore pour découvrir une petite boule argentée, un peu brillante, ainsi qu'un mot de Fred et Georges :  
  
Harry, Ceci s'appelle un détecteur de farces. C'est un objet de notre invention qui, comme son nom l'indique, permet de détecter les farces que les autres essayent de te faire. Il te suffit de tenir la boule bien serrée dans ta main.  
  
Fred et Georges Weasley, spécialistes en farces et attrapes.  
  
Harry rangea la petite boule dans un tiroir pour ne pas la perdre et prit la lettre qu'Hedwige avait apportée. Elle était d'Hermione.  
  
Cher Harry, Bonne fête! J'espère que tu passes de belles vacances. Moi, en tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusée. Je viens de passer un mois en Bulgarie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de choses qu'il y a à voir là- bas! Mes journées étaient tellement chargées que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer de lettres. Dès que je suis revenue, je vous ai écrit à toit et à Ron et j'espère que cette lettre arrivera en temps pour ta fête (je l'ai envoyée à l'avance, mais il vente tellement dehors.) En passant, es-tu au courant de l'actualité? Moi, je reçois la Gazette et je peux te dire que le ministère est vraiment débordé ces temps-ci. Les mangemorts ont attaqué plusieurs sorciers du ministère et les Détraqueurs se sont rangé du côtés de Tu-sais-qui. Surtout,fais bien attention à toi. Est-ce que Ron t'a invité à venir chez lui pour les prochaines semaines? Moi, je vais sûrement aller faire un tour là-bas un peu avant la rentrée. Pour finir, j'espère que tu vas aimer mon cadeau, je l'ai acheté en Bulgarie.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet, un peu plus gros que celui de Ron. Il s'agissait d'un petit livre intitulé l'attrape-souvenirs. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et vit alors un parchemin avec uniquement une grosse forme étrange dessinée dessus. Il sortit le papier du livre et le déposa. Il tourna ensuite la première page et se rendit compte que le petit livre n'était que le manuel d'instruction. Il était cependant trop fatigué pour le lire maintenant et le mit de côté. De toute façon, il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin du mystérieux bout de parchemin cette nuit..  
  
Il prit donc la lettre et le paquet que tenait le troisième hibou. Celui-ci alla aussitôt rejoindre Hedwige et Coq dans la cage d'Hedwige. Harry se hâta de lire la lettre suivante, qui provenait de Sirius.  
  
Bonjour Harry, Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire! Une chance que j'ai pensé à envoyer ma lettre à l'avance, sinon elle ne serait pas rendue en temps! Je suis présentement chez Lupin. En passant, lui aussi te souhaite bonne fête. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. En effet, nous tentons de créer une ligue de défense contre Voldemort et, pour cela, nous avons besoin de recruter les meilleurs sorciers. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu aller t'acheter un cadeau, alors je t'envoie un peu d'argent pour que tu puisses le faire toi-même.  
  
À bientôt,  
  
Sirius  
  
La petit paquet contenait en effet plusieurs gallions. Harry rangea le tout et détacha la dernière enveloppe et le dernier paquet de la patte du quatrième hibou. Celui-ci s'envola aussitôt. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un premier parchemin, écrit à l'encre verte, qui semblait provenir de Poudlard.  
  
Cher élève, Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée se déroulera normalement le 1er septembre, malgré les récents événements. Le Poudlrad express partira de la gare de King's Cross à 11 :00. Comme certains parents ne veulent plus sortir de chez eux, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller acheter du nouveau matériel sur le chemin de traverse. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin au cours de l'année vous sera fourni à l'école et nous vous demandons simplement d'emporter le montant de 48 gallions pour payer le tout.  
  
Avec l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,  
  
Prof. M. McGonagall  
  
Directrice adjointe  
  
Harry était déçu de ne pas avoir besoin d'aller au chemin de traverse, car s'il allait chez Ron, ça aurait fait un prétexte pour sortir de la maison. Il ne pouvait cependant rien y faire et il rangea la lettre avec les autres.  
  
Le dernier parchemin était très court et venait de Hagrid.  
  
Cher Harry, Je suis présentement en mission avec madame Maxime. Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit, désolé. En tout cas, je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et t''envoyer un gâteau que j'ai fait moi- même. On se verra sûrement à la rentrée, je vais être revenu d'ici-là.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry prit une part de gâteau, car Dudley était encore au régime et il avait donc très faim. Il le trouva un peu sec, mais c'était quand même bon.  
  
Après avoir rangé (ou plutôt caché) tous ses cadeaux sous son lit, il s'étendit de nouveau sur celui-ci et s'endormit beaucoup plus facilement que la fois précédente.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. J'attend vos commentaires. Est-ce que mes capitres sont trop longs? Est-ce que vous aimez l'histoire? 


	2. l'attaque

Chapitre 2: l'attaque  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla beaucoup plus joyeux. Il était content de savoir que ses amis se portaient bien, mais, en plus, il allait bientôt être chez Ron. Enfin, si son oncle et sa tante le lui permettaient, mais il ne s'en faisait pas trop, car depuis qu'il leur avait dit que son parrain était un criminel évadé de prison (sans préciser qu'il était innocent), ceux-ci lui donnaient beaucoup plus de permissions qu'avant. Il descendit donc déjeuner de très bonne humeur.  
  
-Bonjour Dudley, dit Harry en croisant son énorme cousin dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
Celui-ci se contenta de pousser un grognement. Il était de très mauvaise humeur en raison du régime que lui imposaient ses parents.  
  
Harry, qui était habitué à se genre de « réponse », se rendit dans la cuisine et commença à manger la minuscule orange qui était dans son assiette. Il préférait attendre que l'oncle Vernon ait fini de lire son journal avant de lui demander la permission d'aller chez Ron.  
  
Enfin, au bout de 15 minutes, Vernon Dursley posa son journal, se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Harry le rattrapa dans le hall.  
  
-Heu.oncle Vernon?  
  
-Quoi? Répondit-t-il d'un ton brusque  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
-J'aimerais avoir l'autorisation d'aller passer le reste des vacances chez mon ami Ron.  
  
L'oncle Vernon sembla hésiter, mais dès que Harry eu commencé à dire « Bon, eh bien, je vais remonter dans ma chambre, je dois écrire à mon parrain », il poussa un soupir exaspéré et donna sa permission à Harry.  
  
Harry sourit, puis remonta en courant dans sa chambre pour envoyer Coq (qui était encore là pour se reposer) dire à Ron qu'il pouvait venir. Par chance, le vent avait un peu diminué pendant la nuit. Il composa un court message, l'attacha à la patte du petit hibou et le regarda s'éloigner.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Harry était assis sur le bord de la rue, sa grosse valise et la cage d'Hedwige à côté de lui. Les Weasley devaient arriver dans quelques minutes et les Dursley, qui se souvenaient très bien de la première et dernière que ceux-ci avaient pénétré chez eux, avaient catégoriquement refusé de les laisser entrer. Une chance, Ron avait dit que son père viendrait le chercher dans sa nouvelle voiture.  
  
En effet, une voiture d'un bleu éclatant se gara devant la maison des Dursley avec trois minutes de retard. Ron, Fred et Georges en sortirent et aidèrent Harry à glisser à valise dans le coffre. Puis, ils pénétrèrent tous dans la voiture que Mr.Weasley conduisait. Harry ne tarda pas à constater que celle-ci avait subit un sortilège pour pouvoir contenir plus de monde à l'intérieur.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, dit Mr.Weasley tandis que la voiture démarrait.  
  
-Bonjour Mr.Weasley, répondit Harry, comment allez-vous?  
  
-Oh.je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va. Alors.comment trouves-tu la voiture?  
  
-Elle est très belle.. Est-ce qu'elle vole? Demanda Harry en pensant à la précédente auto des Weasley.  
  
-Non, Molly serait vraiment en colère si je faisais à nouveau voler une voiture. Après tout, c'est illégal.  
  
Harry passa ainsi plusieurs heures à bavarder joyeusement avec les Weasley. Ce fut seulement vers la fin de l'après-midi que l'automobile s'arrêta devant le Terrier. Madame Weasley courut à la rencontre d'Harry.  
  
-Harry! Comment vas-tu? Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi tout l'été!  
  
Harry sourit à Mme.Weasley, puis, aidé par Ron, il traîna sa valise jusque dans la chambre de Ron, où un deuxième lit avait été installé. Puis, tous deux redescendirent pour le souper, qui fut délicieux (surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis le début des vacances).  
  
À 11 :00, après une agréable soirée, Ron et Harry montèrent se coucher.  
  
-Alors, dit Ron, est-ce que tu as reçu une lettre d'Hermione?  
  
-Oui, répondit Harry, je l'ai reçue hier.  
  
-Moi aussi, dit Ron, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit vraiment allée voir Krum en Bulgarie!  
  
Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Franchement, il s'en foutait qu'Hermione soit allée en Bulgarie et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron en faisait toute une histoire.  
  
La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur le Quidditch. Ron et Harry firent des suppositions sur qui serait le nouveau gardien et le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ron était certain que Harry serait nommé capitaine. Harry, quant à lui, ne pensait pas avoir de chances d'obtenir ce poste, car il était le plus jeune joueur de l'équipe. Selon lui, la nouvelle capitaine serait Angelina Jonhson, qui allait entrer en septième année.  
  
Finalement, Ron s'endormit et, au bout d'un moment, Harry en fit autant.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par Ron qui le secouait.  
  
-Harry! Descends vite! Cria-t-il lorsque ce dernier eut ouvert les yeux.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée  
  
-Viens!  
  
Ron semblait paniqué, voire terrorisé, et Harry, maintenant complètement éveillé, commença à s'inquiéter. Il suivit Ron jusque dans le salon où il trouva toute la famille Weasley réunie autour d'un fauteuil dans lequel était assis Mr.Weasley qui tenait la Gazette du sorcier entre ses mains. Tout le monde avait le visage livide.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée.  
  
-Tiens, regarde, dit Ron en prenant le journal des mains de son père pour le donner à Harry.  
  
Sur la première page figurait la raison de la terreur générale.  
  
NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DU SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES  
  
Un nouveau drame, bien plus terrible que les précédents, s'est produit cette nuit. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'est attaqué au ministère! Ce matin, en arrivant au bureau, Renald Baltonge a découvert les corps d'une trentaine de ses collègues! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la pire nouvelle. Mr.Baltonge a fouillé tout le bâtiment à la recherche de survivants et, en passant devant le bureau du ministre, il a découvert son corps étendu par terre! C'est la pire catastrophe qui se soit jamais produite depuis plus de treize ans! L'unique survivant, qui est parvenu à se cacher, dit que Vous- savez-qui a attaqué le ministère un peu après minuit. Les mangemorts ont tué tout le monde qu'ils trouvaient et ont tout détruit. Cornelius Fudge se trouvait malheureusement dans la bâtisse, qui n'existe plus désormais. Tous les papiers et document du ministères ont été réduis en cendre dans cette attaque épouvantable. Un nouveau ministre de la magie devra être élu dans les plus brefs délais si nous ne voulons pas sombrer un nouvelle fois dans l'anarchie. Nous demandons à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de bien vouloir rester calme malgré les événements. Finalement, nous devons malheureusement vous faire part d'une seconde attaque. Plusieurs mangemorts ont en effet tué un auror, Henry Lovegood, ainsi que sa femme et leurs deux garçons, du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Cette deuxième catastrophe s'est produite à peu près au même moment que l'attaque du ministère. Les habitants des environs du village sont invités à quitter temporairement les lieux dès aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que les mangemorts responsable du meurtre ne soient plus dans les environs.  
  
Harry, maintenant aussi livide que les Weasley, feuilleta rapidement le reste du journal et constata que tous les articles portaient sur la terrible attaque du ministère. Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement ça qui perturbait Harry. En effet, le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule était juste à côté du Terrier!  
  
Harry rendit le journal à Mr.Weasley. Tout le monde resta en silence pendant un moment.  
  
-Je crois qu'il serait plus sûr qu'on parte d'ici un certain temps, déclara finalement Mr.Weasley.  
  
-Mais pour aller où, demanda Ginny  
  
-Je ne sais pas.on pourrait peut-être aller au chaudron baveur.  
  
Une heure plus tard, 8 grosses valises étaient entassées dans le coffre de la voiture bleue, qui se mit en route pour le chaudron baveur. Le trajet se déroula en silence, tout le monde incapable de dire un mot.  
  
Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur, qui était rempli de sorciers qui venaient faire une halte avant le quitter l'Angleterre pour aller dans un endroit un peu plus sûr, même si les mangemorts se manifestaient un peu partout à travers le monde. Mr.Weasley loua quatre chambres dans lesquelles tout le monde s'installa. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent avec Percy, qui était toujours incapable de parler (comme il travaillait au ministère, il devait connaître plusieurs des victimes).  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
Est-ce qu'il était bon? Aimez-vous l'histoire?  
  
Merci d'envoyer vos reviews! 


	3. fin des vacances

Harry Potter et la pierre magique  
  
note: salut, j'ai finalement décidé de mettre le troisième chapitre de ma fic, je suis désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps.  
  
réponse au reviews:  
  
Myamora Malfoy: inqiete toi pas, je vais parler de Lucius Malfoy dans le prochain chapitre  
  
mister-master: merci de m'encourager.  
  
harry fouetteur: merci à toi aussi. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma ficé  
  
juliepotter: eh bien ,voici enfin le chapitre suivant et je m'excuse encore d'avoir attendu longtemps avant de le mettre.  
  
Valérie: merci et j'espère que ma fic va en s'améliorant. J'attend ton commentaire!  
  
disclaimer: aucun personnage ne mappartient pour l'instant, je vais peut- être en inventer plus tard.  
  
Bon alors maintenant on y va pour le chapitre:  
  
Chapitre 3: fin des vacances  
  
Depuis déjà une semaine, Harry et les Weasley passaient leurs journées au Chaudron Baveur. Harry et Ron n'avaient rien à faire et la présence de Percy dans leur chambre les dérangeait. En effet, il leur interdisait pratiquement de parler, prétextant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Les deux amis, qui n'avaient absolument pas l'intention de passer le reste des vacances en silence, descendaient donc dans le pub où ils pouvaient discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils auraient bien voulu aller au chemin de Traverse, mais Mme. Weasley avait refusé en disant que les mangemorts pouvaient attaquer n'importe où et qu'il étaient plus en sécurités s'ils restaient près d'elle et de Mr.Weasley.  
  
-Mais maman, il y a plein de monde sur le chemin de traverse, on ne risque rien, dit Ron pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée.  
  
Harry, quant à lui, restait à côté en croisant les doigts pour que leur demande soit acceptée.  
  
-Non, répondit Mme.Weasley, et je vous ai déjà expliqué pour quoi. Je ne veux plsu que vous me le demmandiez!  
  
-S'il-te-plaît, essaya encore Ron.  
  
-J'ai dit NON!  
  
Harry décida finalement de s'en mêler.  
  
-Mme.Weasley, dit-il, je ne crois pas que nous serions moins en sécurité sur le chemin de traverse, il y a plein de sorciers adultes qui s'y trouvent.  
  
La mère de Ron sembla hésiter.  
  
-Bon...d'acord, vous pouvez y aller...  
  
Des sourires triomphant apparurent sur les visages de Ron et Harry.  
  
-Mais je veux que Percy vienne avec vous!  
  
Les sourires disparurent aussitôt. Passer uen journée avec Percy n'avait rien de réjouissant...mais rester au chaudron baveur non plus, alors ils décidèerent d'accepter la condition de Mme.Weasley, sachant trèes bien qu'ils ne réussiraient pas èa négocier mieux.  
  
-Attand Harry, j'ai une idée, dit Ron alors qu'ils s'apprêtaien èa entrer dans la chambre pour dire à Percy qu'il devait les accompagner. On pourrait toujours essayer de semer Percy une fois rendu sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère serait très contente...commença-t-il, masi c'est d'accord.  
  
10 minutes plus tard, ils avaient pénétré sur le chemin de traverse. Percy n'était pas très content de devoir y passer la journée, mais sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.  
  
-Bon...ou est-ce que vous voulez aller, dit-il sur un ton découragé.  
  
-Heu...je doit d'abord aller chercher un peu d'argent chez Gringotts, dit Harry.  
  
-Si tu veux tu peux nous attendre à la sortie.  
  
-Très bien, répondit Percy, je suppose qu'il ne peut rien vous arriver pendant ce temps.  
  
Harry et Ron descendirent donc dans les souterrains accompagnés d'un gobelin. En vérité, Harry avait déjèa suffisamment d'or sur lui. La raison pour laquelle il avait prétendu en avoir besoin était cependant très simple: Lorsqu'ils seraient remontés, Harry sortirait sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il cachait sous sa robe de sorcier et lui et Ron se cacheraient dessous. Ils pourraient ensuite sortir de la banque sans que Percy ne les voient.  
  
Leur plan fonctionna à la perfection et ils furent bientôt débarrasés du frère de Ron. Ils se dirigèerent alors vers le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, ou Harry acheta un nouveau verni à balai. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme avant d'alelr faire le tour de toutes les autres boutiques intéressantes. Finalement, ils passèrent une journée très agréable et ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils ne retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur que lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de tout visiter. Sourire aux lèevre, il pénétrèrent dans le pub, en se demandant si Perc yétait en train de les chercher.  
  
-OU EST-CE QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ?????????cria Mme.Weasley dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte de leur chambre.  
  
-Sur le chemin de traverse ,répondit Ron comme si de rien n'était  
  
-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que je m'inquiétait, pousuivit-t-elle sur le même ton, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi!!! Percy et arrivé ici il y a quelques heures en disant que vous aviez disparu!  
  
-On est là, dit Ron, il ne s'est absolument rien passé, alors tu peux nous laisser tranquille?  
  
Sa mère eut sondain l'air sur le bord d'éclater en sanglot.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Ron, visiblement inquiet  
  
Mme.Wasley ne réussi pas à répondre. En revanche, elle pointa un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur un bureau. Harry le saisit, mais hésita à l'ouvrir, craignant ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Finalement, il tourna la première page et une photo lui sauta aux yeux. C'était le living du Terrier. Cependant, il n'était pas du tout comme lorsqu'il était parti. Les meubles étaient renversés et des papiers et objets brisés jonchaient le sol. Harry jeta alors un coup d'oeil au court texte en-dessous de l'image:  
  
Le Terrier, demeure de la famille Weasley, après le passage d'une douzaine de Mangemorts, hier soir.  
  
Hary s'apperçut qu'un article était écrit à droite de la photo. Il s'empressa de le lire.  
  
LE TERRIER DÉVASTÉ  
  
Après la terrible attaque au ministère de la magie et le meurtre de l'auror Henry Lovegood et de sa famille, les mangemorts frappent encore. En effet, des sorciers des environs de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule (qui étaient demeurés au village malgré l'avertissement du ministère suite au meurtre qui s'y était déroulé) on entendu des bruits hier, tard dans la soirée, en provenance. Mirilda Lafleur, une sorcière du coin et amie de longue date de la famille Weasley, a décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans leur maison. Elle fut frappée d'horeur en constatant qu'un douzaine de Mangemorts se trouvainet à l'intérieur. Elle s'enfuit aussitôt et s'empressa de prévenir le ministère. Des membres du ministère se sont donc rendus au Terrier tôt tôt ce matin pour vérifier l'exactité des propos de Mme. Lafleur. Ils ont alors trouvée la maison complètement dévastée, mais, heureusement, aucun blessé ni mort. La fammille Weasley avait en effet quitté les lieux suite au meutre d'Henry Lovegood. Selon le ministère de la magie, qui n'a toujours pas élu son nouveau ministre, tout le monde craignant d'être tué s'ils acceptent ce poste, les mangemorts étaient à la recherche d'Harry Potter, en visite chez les Weasley. Des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires devront être rapidement mises en oeuvre pour protéger tous les sorciers d'Angleterre et même d'ailleurs dans le monde .Vous en aurez des nouvelles dans les prochains jours.  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa dans l'ennui général. En effet, aucun sorcier n'était autorisé à sortir de chez lui d'ici l'élection du nouveau ministre de la magie qui aurait la responsabilité de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour assurer leur sécurité. Les mangemorts attaquaient quand même et on put noter 5 nouveaux meurtres (3 moldus et 2 sorciers) durant la semaine qui suivit. Finalement, le nouveau ministre (un certain Albert Blanger) fut élu et décida que des aurors allaient patrouiller quotidiennement toutes les rues. Ça sembla être efficace et le reste des vacances se passa plus calmement.  
  
Finalemnt, il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un jour avant la rentrée.  
  
FIN DU ChAPITRE  
  
Voilà alors j'espère que vous avez aimé. Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que les autres, alors j'aimerais savoir si vous préférez les chapitres lons ou courts.  
  
Merci de m'envoyer vos reviews 


	4. retour à poudlard

HARRY POTTER ET LA PIERRE MAGIQUE  
  
Note : ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, et aussi plus tranquille parce que je pense que j'ai mis assez de drame dans les 2 premiers chapitres. Mais ne vous en faites pas les mordus d'action, j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à écrire un chapitre où il ne se paase rien alors il n'y en aura pas beaucoup.  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS:  
  
Terry : bon alors ,je troisième chapitre était déjà écrit quand tu as posté ta fic, c'est juste que je ne l'avait pas encore mis en ligne. Alors là tu vois c le quatrieme. Tu es chanceuse, tu en a deux à lire!  
  
Myamora Malfoy : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu continues à lire ma fic même si j'ai mis un mois avant de publier le chapitre 3. Alors, comme je te l'avais promis, je parlerai de Lucius dans ce chapitre. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir. Et si tu trouve que je n'en ai pas assez parlé, ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir dans les autres chapitres.  
  
DISCLAIMER : aucun personnage ne m'appartient pour l'instant, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : RETOUR À POUDLARD  
  
-Alors, vous n'avez aucun suspect, demanda Harry.  
  
-Je crains que non, répondit Mr.Weasley, nous sommes certains qu'il s'agit bien de mangemorts mais nous n'en avons encore démasqué aucun.  
  
C'était la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard. Mme.Weasley avait insisté pour que toutes les valises soient prêtes à l'avance. Ça faisait donc environ une heure que tout le monde avait fini ses préparatifs et qu'une énorme pile de bagage s'entassait dans les chambres.  
  
Molly Weasley s'assurait maintenant que tout était pacté, aidée pas Ginny. Fred et Georges semblaient avoir disparu, Percy s'était embarré dans sa chambre en prétextant avoir du travail et Ron courait après Coq qui venait de lui emporter une lettre, mais qui refusait de la lui donner. Quant à Harry, il était en conversation avec Mr.Weasley, assis à une table du Chaudron Baveur. Comme ce dernier travaillait au ministère, Harry lui avait demandé s,Il avait une idée de qui était responsable des nombreuses attaques survenues au cours des dernières semaines. Malheureusement, personne n'en avait pas la moindre idée.  
  
-Harry, cria soudai Ron, coupant la parole à son père qui avait commencé à dire quelque chose, je l'ai eue! Viens voir!  
  
-Bon, alors je crois que je vais aller aider Molly, dit Mr.Weasley avant de se lever. Harry se leva aussi et couru rejoindre Ron qui se trouvait à l'entrée du pub. Il tenait fermement Coquecigrue dans sa main. Ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens de s'envoler, si bien qu'Harry dut aider Ron à enlever la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Le petit hibou s'envola aussitôt et disparut par la fenêtre.  
  
-Où est-ce qu'il va, questionna Harry, curieux.  
  
-Aucune idée, répondit son ami, il devrait revenir avant qu'on parte demain.  
  
Ron entreprit alors de décacheter l'enveloppe, sur laquelle le nom du destinataire n'était pas indiqué.  
  
-D'après toi, ça vient de qui, demanda-t-il?  
  
-Comment tu veux que je le sache, répondit Harry, ouvre-là.  
  
Ron suivit son conseil et sortit le parchemin de l'enveloppe. Il le déplia et commença à lire à haute voix :  
  
Salut Ron, salut Harry (il me semble que Ron m'avait dit que tu viendrais),  
  
Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, mais je trouve dommage qu'on ne reçoive nos nouveaux livres qu'une fois rendus à Poudlard. Je ne pourrai pas prendre de l'avance. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment très hâte d'être de retour au château, pas vous? Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai écrit. Je reçois quotidiennement La Gazette du sorcier et j'ai lu l'article sur l'attaque des mangemorts au Terrier. Je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée Ron. J'espère que tout va être réparé assez vite. Cependant, la vrai raison de ma lettre, c'est de vous dire que je vais aller passer la nuit au Chaudron Baveur pour être plus près de King's Cross, alors on va pouvoir se voir plus tôt que prévu. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai su que vous étiez au Chaudorn? Eh bien, ta mère, Ron, m'a écrit pour me proposer de venir et d'aller me reconduire à la gare en même temps que tout le monde demain. Évidemment, j'ai aussitôt accepté.  
  
Alors à ce soir!  
  
Hermione  
  
-Ma mère ne m'avait pas dit qu'Hermione allait venir, dit Ron.  
  
-Elle voulait sans doute te faire la surprise.  
  
-Ouais, en tout cas, j'ai deux mots à lui dire, à Hermione! Tu te rend compte? Elle est allée passer toutes ses vacances chez Krum!  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'intention de la laisser tranquille, on dirait, commenta Harry, qui ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Ron était en colère contre leur amie.  
  
-Non  
  
Harry décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de faire changer Ron d'avis. Ni Hermione d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous deux très têtus et donc Harry s'attendait à une longue dispute. Il aurait préféré éviter ça pour leur dernier jour de vacance.  
  
Ron continua à faire des commentaires sur la visite d'Hermione en Bulgarie pendant encore longtemps. Finalement, Harry, exaspéré de l'entendre et n'ayant pas réussi à lui faire changer de sujet, prétexta avoir oublié quelque chose dans le pub et en profita pour sortir dehors. Il s'assit sur un petit banc en bois situé devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il regarda défiler les moldus jusqu'à ce qu'il ait faim et qu'il décide d'aller avaler quelque chose à l'intérieur. Ron semblait avoir oublié Hermione et Harry passa une fin d'après-midi agréable.  
  
-Elle est censée arriver à quelle heure, demanda Ron, impatient de pouvoir dire sa façon de penser à son amie.  
  
-Vers 18 heures, répondit sa mère pour la dixième fois.  
  
-Et elle va venir comment?  
  
-Ses parents vont venir la porter en voiture.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Hermione se pointa finalement avec quinze minutes de retard.  
  
-Désolée, dit-elle précipitamment, on a manqué d'essence et on a du se faire remorquer.  
  
Ron, qui ne comprenait rien aux voitures moldues, n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.  
  
-Salut Hermione, se contenta-t-il de dire,  
  
-Salut Ron, salut Harry.  
  
-Comment vas-tu, demanda Harry  
  
-Très bien, et vous?  
  
La conversation continua joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à raconter ses vacances, donc son voyage en Bulgarie. Ron en profita évidemment pour dire ce qu'il pensait et Harry s'éclipsa en silence pour ne pas assister à la dispute qui s'annonçait.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  
  
-Vois-tu, Krum est à Durmstrang, allors il pratique la magie n.  
  
-Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, coupa Hermione, exaspérée  
  
-Je te dis que Krum est dangereux.  
  
-Ah oui? Et tu peux me le prouver peut-être?  
  
-Et toi tu peux me prouver qu'il ne l'est pas?  
  
-Je viens d'aller passer mais vacances chez lui et il ne m'est rien arrivé. Et si tu veux savoir, ses parents et lui ont été très gentil et je n'ai vu aucun accessoire de magie noire chez eux!  
  
Ron ne répliqua pas. Il commençait à manquer d'arguments. En fait, il ignorait pourquoi ça lui dérangeait tant que ça que son amie soit allée rendre visite à Viktor Krum. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.  
  
-Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance! Dit Ron  
  
-Bon alors là ça suffit!!! s'écria Hermione. Si tu ne voulais pas que j'aille chez Viktor, il fallait me le dire avant que ça soit fait. Tu n'a absolument aucune preuve de ce que tu dit alors laisse-moi tranquille!  
  
-Très bien! Mais je t'aurai prévenue.  
  
Ron se leva et quitta la pièce. Hermione hésita puis le suivit.  
  
-Bon écoute.je propose qu'on oublie tout. Je sais que plusieurs sorciers de Durmstrang sont des mangemorts et j'aurais peut-être du être plus prudente, mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider à ma place. Alors, la prochaine fois, je promets d'écouter ce que tu as à dire si tu promets de respecter ce que je choisis.  
  
-Très bien, dit Ron, qui, même s,Il ne voualit pas changer son point vue, souhaitait tout de même mettre un terme à la querelle.  
  
-Bon, alors on fait comme si de rien n'était, demanda Hermione?  
  
-Oui, répondit Ron  
  
Ils descendirent rejoindre Harry dans le pub. Celui-ci était longé dans la lecture de En vol avec les canons, le livre de Quidditch que Ron lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt.  
  
-Salut Harry, dit Hermione.  
  
Celui-ci sursauta et aperçut alors ses deux amis qui le regardaient, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Comme ça, vous avez fini de vous engueuler?  
  
-C'est du passé, répondit Hermione d'un ton enjoué.  
  
-Super!  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres. Finalement, quand ils commencèrent à bâiller plus qu'à parler, ils allèrent se coucher. Harry s'endormit rapidement et, pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, il ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron furent réveillés par Molly Weasley.  
  
-Maman.marmona Ron, il est à peine 7 :00  
  
-Non, il est 9 :30, répliqua sa mère.  
  
Ron consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle était déréglée. Il sortit sa baguette magique de son sac.  
  
-Reparo!  
  
La montre recommença aussitôt à fonctionner et s'ajusta toute seule. Ron remit sa baguette avec le reste de ses bagages. Il sortit alors de la chambre et croisa Hermione dans le couloir. Elle portait un T-shirt et une jupe moldue, pour ne pas se faire remarquer à la gare de King's Cross et Ron ne put s'empêcher de constater que son amie était assez belle.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, demanda Hermione  
  
-Je ne te regarde pas! protesta Ron.  
  
-Mais oui, c'est ça.  
  
Hermione descendit l'escalier en traînant sa grosse valise tandis que Ron se dirigeait de nouveau vers sa chambre. Il avait à peine atteint le suil de la porte qu'il fut accosté par Fred et Georges.  
  
-Hé Ron! On a quelque chose pour toi.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Tiens, regarde, répondit Georges en lui tendant un paquet.  
  
Ron se hâta de l'ouvrir. Il découvrit alors une robe de soirée bleu royal, ans dentelle. C'était le genre de robe qui coûtait assez cher et Ron ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ses frères se l'étaient procurée.  
  
-Où est-ce que vous l'avez eu, demanda-t-il en se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une farce des jumeaux.  
  
-Sur le chemin de traverse. C'est là qu'on est allés hier.  
  
-Je croyais que maman ne voulait pas qu'on y aille.  
  
-Elle ne le sait pas, répondit Fred.  
  
-Bon.c'est bizarre j'ai tendance à penser qu'il s'agit d'une de vos farces.  
  
-Essaye-la pour voir.  
  
Ron hésita, puis décida d'enfiler la robe. Il fut étonné de constater que rien ne s'était passé et encore plus étonné lorsqu'il réalisa que ses frères lui aient acheté une vraie robe de soirée pas truquée. Il remercia les jumeaux, content de ne pas avoir à porter son autre horreur cette année. Il entra dans sa chambre pour montrer le cadeau à Harry. Étrangement, il ne parut pas étonné.  
  
« Bizarre, pensa Ron »  
  
Finalement, l'heure de partir pour King's Cross arriva et tout le monde entassa leurs bagages dans les voitures du ministère qu'Arthur Weasley avait louées. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débarquaient à l'entrée de la station de train. Harry déposa sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans un chariot et se dirigea avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges vers le quai 9 ¾, situé entre les quais 9 et 10 et invisible aux yeux des moldus. Hermione passa la première, suivie par tous les autres et ils allèrent aussitôt s'installer dans le train, où il restait encore plusieurs places de libres. Après le départ du train, plusieurs de leurs amis de Poudlard vinrent les saluer. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan restèrent un moment pour parler de Quidditch, tandis Que Neville Londubat dut partir rapidement (il avait oublié Trevor, son crapaud, dans un autre compartiment). Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent seuls et Hermione aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à c?ur.  
  
-Après avoir appris l'attaque au ministère et constaté que l'enquête pour découvrir les coupables n'avançait pas ,dit-elle, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour essayer de trouver des suspects.  
  
-Et tu en as trouvé?  
  
-Oui, répondit-elle, j'ai lu La Gazette du sorcier tous les jours et je suis tombée sur la liste de tous les membres du ministère présents au bureau le jour de l'attaque. Et devinez qui était dans la liste?  
  
-QUI, demandèrent Harry et Ron ensemble.  
  
-Lucius Malfoy!  
  
-Mais pourquoi il ne l'ont pas considéré comme suspec, s'étonna Harry. Tout le monde sait qu'il a déjà été un Mangemort.  
  
-C'est ce que je me suis dit, répondit Hermione, alors j'ai envoyé une lettre au ministère pour le leur demander.  
  
-Et ils ont répondu quoi, demanda Ron.  
  
-Mais arrêtez de m'interrompre, j'allais le dire! Alors, ils m'ont dit que Lucius avait aidé à reconstruire le ministère en donnant une grosse somme d'argent et que, comme il leur venait ainsi en aide, il ne pouvait pas être un mangemort.  
  
-Donc.coupa Harry, ils ne l'ont pas mis sur la liste des suspects parce que sinon ils n'auraient pas eu l'argent.  
  
-On peut interpréter ça comme ça. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée là. Je suis allée questionner le sorcier qui a survécu à l'attaque et je lui ai demandé à quelle heure Lucius avait quitté le ministère ce jour-là. Il m'a dit que c'était un peu avant minuit. Vous vous rendez compte? L'attaque est survenue à peine quelques minutes plus tard! Ça ne peut pas être un hasard.  
  
Le Poudlard Express arriva alors à Pré-au-Lard et Harry, Ron et hermione en sortirent convaincus que Lucius Malfoy avait quelque chose à voir avec les récents meurtres. 


	5. Nouveau prof

HARRY POTTER ET LA PIERRE MAGIQUE  
  
Note : je vais essayer de continuer avec des chapitres longs. Alors c'est pas mal sa, ce chapitre a pas plus d'action que le précédant, mais ne vous en faites pas, ça s'en vient!  
  
RÉPONSES AU REVIEWS :  
  
Myamora Malfoy : ok, je vais essayer de faire attention aux fautes. À part ça, ben c'est pas dans ce chapitre-là que le coupable va être démasqué, mais ça va venir. Et merci de suivre ma fic! Au fait, je te fais une surprise! Lucius Malfoy en chair et en os dans e chapitre!  
  
Breizhonat : salut! Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies commencé à lire ma fic. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je lis la tienne et je l'adore. En tk, j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre si tu le lis.  
  
DISCLAIMER : les noms des nouveaux élèves m'appartiennent mais aucun n'a de rôle important. À part ça, Les autres persos sont à J.K. Rowling.  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : NOUVEAU PROF  
  
Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard et se précipitèrent vers les tables, tous affamés. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne faisaient pas exception.  
  
Cependant, Albus Dumbledore avait quelques mots à dire aux élèves avant que le banquet puisse commencer, et il y avait, bien sûr, la cérémonie de la répartition.  
  
-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous, dit Dumbledore une fois que tout le monde eut interrompu leurs discussions. J'ai quelques messages à passer, mais nous allons d'abord procéder à la Répartition des nouveaux élèves qui ont sans doute très hâte de connaître leurs maisons.  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser passer les première année, escortés par le professeur Mc.Gonagall. Un large sourire s'affichait sur leurs visages, même si la plupart semblaient plutôt anxieux. Harry les comprenait, lui-même ayant ressenti cette angoisse avant d'être réparti.  
  
Les nouveaux se placèrent en rang devant le tabouret sur lequel était posé le Choixpeau magique et la professeure de métamorphose commença à les appeler par ordre alphabétique.  
  
-Anderson, Laurie.  
  
La jeune fille s'avança à l'appel de son nom et enfila le Choixpeau. Celui- ci prit le temps de la réflexion, puis.  
  
-Poufsouffle!  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent à la table des poufsouffles où Laurie alla s'asseoir.  
  
-Abbey, Mark, continua le professeur Mc.Gonagall.  
  
-Serpentard! Cria le Choixpeau lorsque le garçon l'eut mis sur sa tête.  
  
Cette, les acclamations provenaient de la table des serpentards.  
  
-Berry, Camellia.  
  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds frisés très longs se dirigea alors vers le tabouret et revêtit le Choixpeau, qui ne mit pas longtemps à rendre sa décision :  
  
-Gryffondor!  
  
Harry applaudit bruyamment avec les autres. La répartition se poursuit ainsi et il ne resta bientôt plus personne à placer. Argus Rusard, le concierge, ramassa le tabouret, ainsi que le Choixpeau et sortit de la salle. Dumbledore se leva de nouveau.  
  
-Maintenant que nos nouveaux élèves ont été répartis dans les quatre maisons, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour les élèves de troisième année et plus, mais les week-end à pré-au-lard ont du être annulés cette année à cause du retour de Voldemort.  
  
La plupart des élèves, y compris Ron et Hermione, frissonnèrent.  
  
-Je sais que vous auriez aimé visiter le village, mais c'est pour votre propre sécurité, je crois que tout le monde est au courant des terribles attaques qui sont survenues cet été. Maintenant, j'ai une chose plus réjouissante à vous annoncer. En effet, plusieurs membres des équipes de Quidditch ont terminé leur scolarité. Il reste donc deux places de poursuiveur à combler dans l'équipe des serdaigle, une place de batteur dans l'équipe des serpentards, une place de gardien dans l'équipe des Gryffondors, et une place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe des poufsouffles.  
  
Les sourires disparurent alors des visages. Ils pensaient à Cedric Diggory, l'ancien attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe des poufsouffles, qui avait été assassiné l'année précédente. Harry aurait préféré que personne ne le lui rappelle, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la mort de Cedric et il n'avait surtout pas envie de culpabiliser le jour de la rentrée. Il se força donc à chasser ces souvenirs de sa tête et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.  
  
-Comme je le disais, poursuivit-il, plusieurs places sont disponibles pour les élèves à partir de la deuxième année. Les sélections auront lieu la semaine prochaine et la nomination des nouveaux capitaines, qui ont déjà été choisis, se déroulera demain soir à 19 heures, au terrain de Quidditch. Finalement, je vous fais le message que vos livres et accessoires pour cette année sont déjà dans vos chambres et que vous devrez donner le montant indiqué sur le parchemin posé à côté au professeur Mc.Gonagall d'ici la fin de la semaine. Alors je crois que c'est tout. Bon appétit!  
  
Sur ce, des plats très diversifiés apparurent dans les assiettes et tout le monde commença à manger. Le repas était délicieux.  
  
Après avoir avalé quatre pointes de tarte à la citrouille, Harry décida qu'il avait assez mangé et attendit patiemment que les autres aient fait de même. Finalement, la vaisselle redevint étincelante et le directeur demanda encore le silence.  
  
-Avant de partir, je dois vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-QUOI????? S'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que plusieurs autre élèves de gryffondor, serdaigle et poufsouffle.  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers la porte et vit le père de Drago qui s'avançait vers la table des professeurs.  
  
-Mais c'est une joke.. balbutia Ron, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.  
  
Harry aussi avait du mal à y croire. Comment Lucius Malfoy, qui avait déjà été Mangemort, avait pu être accepté comme professeur. Dumbledore avait perdu la tête!  
  
-Mr. Malfoy s'est porté volontaire pour ce poste à la dernière minute, sinon nous aurions du canceller la défense contre les forces du mal. Maintenant, au lit et n'oubliez pas de prendre vos emplois du temps avant de sortir!  
  
Tout le monde se précipita dehors aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés plus tôt dans la soirée. Ron saisit son emploi du temps, ainsi que ceux d'Harry et d'Hermione et les trois mais montèrent en courant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
-C'est impossible, soupira Ron lorsqu'ils furent assis dans des fauteuils assez éloignés des autres pour ne pas être entendus, je croyais que Dumbledore était assez intelligent pour se douter que Malfoy a quelque chose à voir avec les attaques de cet été.  
  
-Oui, moi aussi, répondit Hermione, vous croyez qu'on devrait le mettre au courant de ce qu'on sait?  
  
-Oui, répondit Harry, mais il y a une autre chose que je ne comprends pas.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Pourquoi Lucius Malfoy a posé sa candidature pour le poste?  
  
-Mais c'est évident, voyons, s'exclama Hermione, c'est un mangemort! Tu- sais-qui l'a sûrement chargé de te tuer et il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de pénétrer à Poudlard que d'y enseigner!  
  
Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix quant au motif de Lucius Malfoy, mais pourquoi donc Dumbledore ne se doutait de rien, lui qui était sensé être le plus grand sorcier de l'époque?  
  
-Bon, très bien, dit Harry, je vais aller voir Dumbledore dès demain.  
  
-Oui, tu as intérêt, dit Ron, parce qu'on a défense contre les forces du mal comme premier cours demain matin. Peut-être que Lucius va nous faire faire quelque chose de dangereux pour que tu risque de te tuer.  
  
Harry consulta son emploi du temps et s'aperçut que Ron disait vrai.  
  
-Je vais me coucher, dit-il.  
  
Hermione et Ron firent de même et 10 minutes plus tard, Harry tentait en vain de s'endormir. Il se demandait s'il allait convaincre Dumbledore de renvoyer Malfoy avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de le tuer.  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vais essayer de mettre la suite dans pas longtemps. J'espère aussi que tu es contente, Myamora-Malfoy, je vais parler de Lucius très souvent. D'ailleurs c'était pas du tout prévu dans l'historie, j'ai décidé ça en écrivant le chapitre et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de mettre Lucius professeur, qu'est-ce que t'en pense? 


End file.
